Mixed Worlds Dream
by mimimaddy101
Summary: I had a dream. In this dream, my family were Fenris and Merrill from Thedas and Legolas and Gimli from Middle Earth. We lived all together, looked out for each other. Then the 'incident' happened. Multiple flashbacks tell the majority of the story of my dream.


Returning through the gate to our old home town was an emotional roller coaster. The things that happened here and when we left. They've been difficult to talk about, but now I'm ready.

-Flashback-

"Hey Mimi, you going to sort all that hanging laundry?" questioned Fenris.

"Sure am," I smirked as I jumped onto the wire holding our now dried clothes.

"Be careful not to fall!" Cried Merrill.

I laughed and dragged myself to the end of the huge chain of drying lines. I was an idiot to go so far. The town's crime guild saw me and sent one of their men after me. Quickly, I turned back and pulled myself home as fast as I could. Fenris turned to me and gave a disappointed look upon my early return.

"Why are y-"

"The crime guild sent someone our way, we must get out of here!" I cried, my hands shaking mildly.

"Legolas, pick up everything you can, we have to leave, now." Ordered Fenris.

Gimli stormed onto the balcony with his axe ready to defend us. Merrill, Fenris and I helped Legolas and shoved all we could carry into large backpacks. Soon we left the town for the wilderness and Gimli soon followed, covered in blood.

-End Flashback-

Climbing up the ruins of the town, Gimli, Legolas and I found our old home. It was burned to a cinder, the ashes were cold. Nobody except our family and the army survived.

-Flashback-

Upon fleeing the town, there was already a force behind us. Squad three and eight came out to drag us back home, but there was a loud bang. Our house exploded into flames and the soldiers turned towards the destruction. Merrill fell to her knees.

"Our home! It's gone!" She wept.

"The town may follow, we must keep moving," Gimli explained.

We left.

-End Flashback-

"The town really did die with our home. Gimli, you saw the future," I mused.

"It certainly died while we were away, but I don't think it was because of the house fire lass," he replied.

I nodded before looking back at the gate that was now burnt black. I wondered about whether the small tribe of wild men were still alive.

-Flashback-

Through the forest we carried the injured Fenris on a make-shift stretcher. His pained screaming was difficult to ignore. It pierced my heart. We had to do something for our dying family member.

"Wait," Legolas demanded.

We stopped behind him, he could see something not too far away.

"What is it lad? What do you see?" Gimli asked franticaly.

"The healer tribe" Cheered Legolas, before he sped off ahead in the direction he was looking.

"Slow down Legolas!" Merrill called out as we carefully quickened our pace to follow him.

He was right. We soon came across a wild tribe of healers. Legolas asked about healing Fenris and one man pointed to a large bath, filled with glowing blue liquid. They allowed us access to the tub, so we gently brought Fenris over to it, then carefully lowered him into it. At first his screaming became louder, then it slowly eased off. After an hour of waiting for a result, one of the men alerted us to a now awake Fenris. I ran to his side and he turned to me and smiled.

"It's over," he grinned weakly. "The pain has left me."

I ran my fingers through his silvery hair. It was as soft as the day I met him, his skin as smooth as silk. He was healed of all his old scars and pains. I dipped a hand into the liquid of the bath and my cuts began to disappear slowly. The blisters from carrying Fenris earlier vanished. Fenris held my hand and kissed it.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you," he chuckled.

-End Flashback-

He didn't last much longer after that. It was devastating. Merrill was with him collecting fruits and vegetables from plants when it happened. Legolas, Gimli and I were left to survive by ourselves. We have our own little tribe in the plains. Our life is less complicated, but losing Fenris and Merrill had a large impact on us. We couldn't stop to mourn for very long though.

-Flashback-

"Did you hear that?" Legolas whispered.

There was a loud roar as something flew above us. Gimli looked up to the sky. I was a dragon. No, there were six dragons.

"This is bad," muttered Gimli.

We ran through the woods away from where we heard the roaring. It was a pointless move. The dragons set the trees ahead on fire. We fled west, but it was again a wrong move. The fire now had us cornered between it and the alpha wyrm. Suddenly, it screeched and turned around. The soldiers from our old home were attacking it.

-End Flashback-

We walked down to the old blacksmithery. The forge had survived, but its owner didn't.

"I always wanted to smith my own dagger," sighed Legolas.

Gimli laughed quietly to himself. "You wouldn't be able to lad. Too little strength in you for it."

I giggled and smiled at them both. "Remember when you killed one of the younger dragons together? I couldn't believe you took it down so quickly!"

"Well lass, when the adrenaline is pumping it's not all that hard to go a little crazy." Gimli confessed.

"Indeed," Legolas agreed.

"But then all the soldiers took your likelight," I muttered.

Legolas and Gimli went quiet as they stared in my direction. There were footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and drew my bow. It was Fenris and Merrill, they were alive! I dropped my bow and fell to my knees in shock as they approached.

"The healer tribe found us after you left," cheered Merrill.

"It's been too long my dear," chuckled Fenris as he wiped my tears away.

We were a family again.

"B-but ...You were dead," I choked.

Merrill shook her head in glee. For two years, I believed I had lost the two people I was closest to.

How wrong I was.


End file.
